ACUTE
Music by Kurousa-P with lyrics, dailogue and vocals by Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ) Voicebanks for additional vocals *UTAU Aido Ishiame *Vocaloid Ruby Lyrics All :Since the whole wide world began :There was no sin ever greater than :Lust that got into our hearts :Even as the truest love just starts :We try to get perfect days :But a hidden sin gets in our ways :Tons of pleasures had been made :In all days passing :How can we choose a choice that is hard? Ishiame :I wish I could tell :The truth that might end up swell :But my mind says that :I shouldn't for such combat :Some say the truth hurts :Well, I might say that my tongue blurts :My big effort ties :Who is the one who started lies? AJ :There's no need to worry :I want you to come and cuddle me :Love is like a hero; don't regret your hands on my heart :Somehow we can find a way to make love last forever & Aido If only it's true all along :Skies are changing opposites :Going back and forth within the bits :There was just an old land where :Just love was meant for us to care :What to do when God exists? :You and I want to overcome twists :In the point of time a heart was made for mortals :Can't forget you just as you are Aido :I want to confess :That if what I've done is a mess :Will you let me just :Have us work it out with my trust :Still something impure :Keeps breaching our hearts that's for sure :What am I to do? :There's no way that I'll resist you Ruby :When the love triangle's formed :My heart ultimately becomes warmed :If I take you there, what makes the envy come from the start? :Something made us different yet I want us together & Aido What's made Earth's life wrong? :Paradise was made at first :But as time passed, it fell to the worst :Shouldn't let the devil breach :Intrude a perfect world for each :Maybe even as time ends :We can start anew as something bends :Girls and boys should really have been even-numbered :Some people by now went too far Ruby: I don't understand this. Why is life partly unfair? Kimberly: Whoever started the unfairness must regret it all. I can't let whoever's triggered it get away with that... and it has to end! Ruby :Since the whole wide world began :There was no sin ever greater than :Lust that got into our hearts :Even as the truest love just starts Kimberly :We try to get perfect days :But a hidden sin gets in our ways :Tons of pleasures had been made All A deadly doom makes us displayed :Skies are changing opposites :Going back and forth within the bits :There was just an old land where :Just love was meant for us to care :What to do when God exists? :You and I want to overcome twists :In the point of time a heart was made for mortals :Don't want to choose a choice that is hard Category:Vocaloid Category:UTAU Category:Songs Category:English adapted songs Category:Vocal trios Category:Songs with lyrics by Kimberly Jordan